User talk:Blastedt
Rate-a-user Favoured: # A user that is active on the wiki, making good edits and.. he is just a great wikimember. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) #of course I like it. — Blastedt — 10:13, 4 February 2007 (CST) #:No voting on your own submissions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.192.54.23 ( ) }. #This user rocks. Don't let the vandals scare you off. Doom Music 15:48, 14 February 2007 (CST)--> #Thanks for helping me out with my build~~marcopolo47 #I totally think your own vote should count. Who knows you better anyhow? heh, you can call as many asinine people on their asinineness as you like --Jasminethetender 10:47, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:Heh, thats my ip that struck it out, :D — Blastedt 15:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #The red blinking text on bright greed background did the trick. –Ichigo724 22:55, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #no u smel — Skuld #Ugly userpage.- ''Leader Rat'' 14:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Irrelevant — Blastedt 14:39, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You don't play enough. I have 1800 hours in 9 months...but then again...I have no life :p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:04, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Delete: #Yes. Just because he put "Delete" as an option in his RaU he should be deleted.--Devils Apprentice 17:05, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Query I was just wondering, do you test my builds before voting on them? Last time I checked you don't have a Ranger... Entropy 20:47, 5 February 2007 (CST) :shh. — Blastedt — 20:52, 5 February 2007 (CST) :: >< Please don't in the future, I don't want anyone making more ridiculous claims that "I get my friends to vet my builds". Entropy 20:53, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::: *ninja* — Blastedt — 20:56, 5 February 2007 (CST) Comment I noticed your recent response to a new user. Please read my response here as you seem to have a skewed idea and I don't want you to misinform others in the future. Thanks — Gares 18:27, 9 February 2007 (CST) :? — Blastedt 19:58, 9 February 2007 (CST) Build:E/N Earth Turret More input to your vote on my my build would be appreciated. I'd like to know what you mean by "easily countered" skills. I've had a lot of success witht he said skills on my (so far) only build. "Crappy" isn't the name that I give them when I use them. Stone daggers seems to bring out the worse in some folks, as well as the conecpt of spamming--they do after all have a zero recharge, so they are designed with that cabability, imho by the designers of the game. Thanks for your interest? --Rafe Alexander 02:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Wrong person. Thats what the person below me said. — Blastedt 08:04, 14 February 2007 (CST) Vandals? NO! Seriously, your userpage was really neat. Just revert that stuff dude. Doom Music 15:50, 14 February 2007 (CST) :my userpage is still there, and all three times its been reverted fast by someone other than me. — Blastedt 16:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) GFDL change There's a problem here - once you release work as GFDL, you can't retract it back. You can make a statement that all contributions after such-and-such date are no longer GFDL - but once you license something as GFDL, it's released. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Even if you dind't use anything under GFDL yet? — Blastedt 17:19, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::Used or not, all your prior contributions were released by you. Although, I recommend asking others - this is my interpretation - but I'm not a lawyer. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Goddamnit. I hate legal things. — Blastedt 17:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Correct, once you release something to public domain, you can't really take it back. Can you imagine what would happen to open-source projects, for example UNIX, if someone decided on a whim to revoke the licence of his contributions, (a.k.a. "I'm taking the ball and I'm going home")? Fortunately, that's not how things work. --Dirigible 21:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Just to be technically clear: the GFDL is not public domain. But, yes, you are correct. Open source projects do run into the problem of people changing licenses on new versions they create, which often causes projects to fork, though (e.g. the Xfree86/X.org debacle) .— 130.58 (talk) 22:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::::Sorry Blastedt, I agree with everyone here. You can release your work under whatever license you choose, but I don't think that you can revoke that license, even if the work has not been used. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:34, 15 February 2007 (CST) The Campaign Userbox I changed it to "Subst:!" . Hope you don't mind. Entropy 12:42, 15 February 2007 (CST) Hold up, partner Please don't slap R-a-b's on builds that are labeled with "Build Stub", even if they are...welll....bad. It goes against the vetting policy. Build talk:R/N Conditional Arrows of Virulence case in point. (T/ ) 01:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It was in untested when I saw it, then Nog slapped a stubbed on it. — Blastedt 08:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::My bad, then. Or Nog should've checked the Talkpage and left a note as well, removing the R-a-b. Sorry. (T/ ) 23:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) ? What did I do with deleting comments? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:46, 24 February 2007 (CST) :New sections pl0x! You are not allowed to delete ANYBODIES comments. — Blastedt 12:47, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Did I do that? Well if I did it, it wasn't on purpose, I have no idea how I could do that =o --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:09, 24 February 2007 (CST) User page It just does not work in my Internet Exploder (punn intended). All I see are the giant letters "content.er is" where it looks like multiple layers of words are overlapping. Just an FYI.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) :i'll make a sanitary one.— Blastedt 08:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::done. — Blastedt 08:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Thanks for the consideration but that part worked fine. It's the part that never comes out right and displays that message.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::All it is is 100px crimson text on a chartreuse background saying This user is content., or this user is joyous. Nothign special. — Blastedt 08:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Gotcha. Just so you know, this is what I see (click for full size): 19px -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:57, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Get a wider screen, thats saying This user is content. :P — Blastedt 08:59, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I don't have a wide screen and I alraedy am displaying at 1024 x 768 so I'll deal with it. What res are you using if I may ask?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::1280x800. Lemme post a screenie, it really shouldn't be that cramped even w/ a smaller resolution. — Blastedt 09:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Image:Chartreuse.jpg — Blastedt 09:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) Well I tried full screen and still the same. I upped my res 1 level to 1152x864 and it appeared normal then. Strange stuff. I still blame my exploder. :) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::: :)— Blastedt 10:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) :It's not exploder, it looks exactly the same in firefox too (1024x768). Anyway, Blastedt, may I use your user page as inspiration for mine ? — n00kie (ping) 11:03, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Why not? — Blastedt 15:07, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks — n00kie (ping) 16:03, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Where can I view all my subpages? Where is there a listing of all my subpages? I saw it once, but I lost it. It's a special page. — Blastedt 08:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) :That would be . Enter your username into the box and select namespace "User". --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:51, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::TY! — Blastedt 08:53, 26 February 2007 (CST) Moves If you move someone's page, you need to tell them you did so they know what happened. --Fyren 18:42, 1 March 2007 (CST) :.__. isn't it usually obvious when you try to edit it, and its a redirect? — Blastedt 18:43, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Actually, I think that I added to the confusion - I deleted it without verifying if the user had been notified or not. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:46, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::The redirect shouldn't exist. Barek deleted it as he should have. If you don't tell them you moved their page, we can't know whether they've seen the redirect or not, either. --Fyren 18:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) NPA Note: Do not make comments such as the one here regardless of if the user appears to be a vandal or not. Personal attacks are not acceptable, regardless of if the user being addressed is a regular contributor, a first time user, or - yes - even a vandal. GW:NPA states "It is as unacceptable for anyone to attack a user with a history of foolish or boorish behavior, or even one who has been subject to disciplinary action as it is to attack any other user." --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :? I was making a generalization, since thats what most people are thinking when they randomly come on here voting unfavored. — Blastedt 19:02, 1 March 2007 (CST) You know, I find it funny. You made all those userboxes and spent time? and I can steal them in one quick little Ctrl +C and Ctrl+V and I will have the title!Caramel Ni 19:13, 1 March 2007 (CST) :You know, that gets you disqualified. — Blastedt 19:15, 1 March 2007 (CST) JS/CSS question How can I move the news box form the sidebar, to next to Blastedt/my talk/my preferences/etc., and I wanted it black with no ads? Pleases? — Blastedt 12:55, 3 March 2007 (CST) Signature Your sig thingy doesn't redirect to your talk page, could you fix that? And btw, whét is that? --14:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) :It's a T that's been bombed or something, it's supposed to look blown up. — Blastedt 15:38, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Yyes...--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:40, 4 March 2007 (CST) Hilarious http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Vermin&action=history Funny guy... please review your attitude. — Skuld 20:27, 4 March 2007 (CST) :>.> — Blastedt 20:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) GuildWiki:Only revert once Please review. Thanks. — Skuld 20:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) :cant, bedtime :( — Blastedt 20:58, 4 March 2007 (CST) Attitude I was reviewing the review of User:R O B, and noticed your blatant comment of "Don't be an ass". Regardless of his actions, you have no right to insult him. Looking at your talk page it seems you have been warned twice regarding your statements towards others. I'd like you to review GW:NPA during your absence from editing. Please do not let this type of behavior continue in the future. — Gares 07:31, 5 March 2007 (CST) User page For when you get back: Edit horrid grammar Put up character pages Have Contributed one build. ;) — Skuld 10:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) I foundses a new toy IB@IUBUIB!!HIEB SHBSJBNUHBSW— Blastedt 19:34, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :*is blind*. Also, User:Wings that Heal had been blocked prior to your tag placement. Are you putting the tags on for historical purpose or something? -Auron 15:59, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, I didn't know — Blastedt 16:04, 22 March 2007 (CDT) So ... is that tag supposed to do something? Looking at the code, I'm guessing you're wanting it to blink - FYI: it doesn't do that here - may be browser differences. But if it does for other browsers, as an FYI, I would view using blinking text anywhere other than your own talk page to be a wiki disruption (sig policy even expressly mentions not to use blinking text). --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:11, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :It does blink, get a new monitor :P Anyyyyyyyyways, I know that. — Blastedt 16:58, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Gah! It's blinding! Eeeep Sirocco 09:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Just be glad no epileptics have viewed this page. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:07, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Erk, erk...seizure! No really, it doesn't blink for me. Another reason why I need a new computer. :\ Well at least this is not as bad as some other blinking things have been, in RL. I remember in Japan...some episode of a kid's show...the blink was so bad it sent like 10 non-epileptics to the hospital and caused permanent vision loss. (T/ ) 00:16, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Well... it blinks for me. Also see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thirty_Minutes_over_Tokyo, specifically the parts about "Battling Seizure Robots." [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Hours playing LOL I played uhh 2600 hours in 9 months. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:40, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :LOL I don't care. — Blastedt 11:48, 25 March 2007 (CDT) W/Mo New Troll Farmer: Candidate for Deletion I know your secret Someone we both know told me. --Dirigible 20:53, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Wait, what? — Blastedt 20:54, 25 March 2007 (CDT) tags Please be sparing with them. Aside from obvious vandals, there's really not much reason for you to be using that tag otherwise. Slapping a ban tag on the page of a guy who's simply trying to defend his build IS NOT cool, at all. Looking at that build talk page, your and S Penumbra's talk pages, I see no attempts whatsoever from you to discuss things with that person. "And having a highly insulting manner. I tagged you for banning anyway" <--- having blunt manners is not a good enough reason to flash the words "YOU'RE A CANDIDATE FOR BLOCKING" across the page of a new editor. If you don't want to deal with it yourself, leave a message on the page of some admin or drop an on the talk page of that build; show at least some hint of gentilesse. Don't bite the newcomers, as Wikipedia says, especially since with this guy GuildWiki:Assume good faith and GuildWiki:You are valuable also apply. Bottom line, understand that the tag can have an incredibly negative impact on someone who's not familiar with how a wiki works, so please be more thoughtful and careful with how you use them. (That template should have never existed in the first place, there's many other more diplomatic way to achieve the same goal.. but that's topic that belongs elsewhere.) Hope that makes sense. Cheers. --Dirigible 08:55, 26 March 2007 (CDT) FYI? "Item mods are never listed in the title here at guildwiki. —Blastedt 17:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT)" :I have no idea what you are referencing. Could you be more specific? Glamtre 17:39, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :This is a unique item from the pre-order pack, as such it deserves it's own unique entry. The same goes for the Sunspear weapon which was currently listed as Sunspear (Weapon). These weapons do not have mods as they can not be salvaged anymore than any other unique item. Not listing them because the weapon name happened to have as part of their name a mod description just makes them hard is not impossible to find in the search or reference them without already intrinsically knowing where the article is located. I vote that the articles are moved make the current naming convention based on their being unique items, as I listed in the original move comments. Glamtre 17:51, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::They are mods, so they aren't in the title. We have redirects from there, anyways. — Blastedt 20:10, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::"Sundering Rhino's Charge" -> actual article is "Rhino's Charge"; "Poisonous Nevermore Flatbow" -> actual article is "Nevermore Flatbow"....etc. That's just how we decided to format those particular unique pre-order items. It is kind of like why we don't say "Gargash's Flatbow of Fortitude". (T/ ) 20:00, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Userpage That link isn't working for me. "The page you have requested is not currently available..." Other than that, you seem a little stressed. Want a Wiki stress meter so you can avoid swearwords on userpage? Jk of course... -.- (T/ ) 23:45, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Here you go, looks like you needed it [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:52, 1 April 2007 (CDT) I'm just surprised someone hasn't busted in here screaming "NPA! NPA! Everyone play nice!" - Krowman (talk • ) 00:01, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Well... his obscene comments aren't actually directed at anyone, they aren't even directed at the Wiki in general, they are just the result of frustration and stress, so no reasonable person would consider it a violation of NPA (not saying that people wouldn't say it anyway though). [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Exactly. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Someone still got ticked on gww. Turns out the thang was a joke :/ Motherfudging scared me though, as you can see. — Blastedt 15:34, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Ah! My Eyes! Is there a way to stop FireFox from reading the tags?-- Zakek Xek 18:56, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :A) It's and B) Dunno. — Blastedt 19:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Edits on Thursday's Update Hi I am the one who editted what you wrote about the tournament reward point. I wasn't logged on at the time though. And you ask me if I'm in the ATS when you call a tournament REWARD point something needed to get in to the monthly tournament. That would be qualifier points. Reward points are used for special items when you place well in tournaments hence the name REWARD. So you might want to think before you write about how good you are for being a tester. --IxI Raiden IxI 18:29, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :GW:NPA. I'm blind now, so I can't answer. — Blastedt 18:53, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Slash? Slash on what? Sith Penguin Lord 19:33, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Subpages. — Blastedt 20:10, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::ok, thank you. Sith Penguin Lord 09:22, 28 April 2007 (CDT) General Idiocy hah did we get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning? *poke* — Skuld 11:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Or, try not to be a bastard and stop when you're told, please. — Blastedt 11:51, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes. Woof! — Skuld 12:17, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Sup nub. -Auron 07:42, 26 May 2007 (CDT) General Idiocy Wow his Temper thermometer is about to explode! O_O Done25 17:46, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Wow, you're just a dumbass. KTHXBAI. Oh, and for my birthday I would like all people who think WaMo's are actually good to GO AWAY. — Blastedt 17:47, 30 May 2007 (CDT)